Midnight Musings
by imaverybasicgirl
Summary: April can't seem to sleep one night so she reflects on the turtles and what they mean to her. Read and review! Your thoughts are welcomed, please give my little piece a chance...you may like :


**_Disclaimer- If I owned, I wouldn't spend my time writing fan fiction. So if you recognise it, it sadly isn't mine...Just borrwed :(  
><em>**

**_Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading my little story, it is only intended as a one shot. Please take your time to leave a review, __reviews are a writer's best friend and they make me happy; constructive critsism is more than welcome. This is just what I thought of whilst watching some of the episodes, I've always wondered what April thought about each of the turtles. Anyway, onwards and inwards, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p>Leonardo. His voice screams authority, a leader, someone who, once spoke, was someone who had all ears on him.<p>

There were times when his voice would just be completely free from stress and the burden of me being a leader, who carried all the guilt on his shoulders.

In these rare occurrences (he was always brooding about something or other) she would find him to be very pleasant company, they could laugh together, and talk, just like any friend would; but when there's danger on the horizon, Leo would be the very first person take out his weapons.

The cool exterior would be built back up until way after the battle finished. He also slightly overprotective, you could see it in his eyes when they battle, unnecessarily coming to his brothers aids when they don't need it, and always defending April from the enemy.

Since her training with master Splinter, there had only been one time where she slipped up, and ended up being nursed by Donnie for a couple days after the accident.

Leo never let go of that one, and April had to invite him round to her apartment to give him a good talking to about how it wasn't his fault, after that, they shared the night huddled on the sofa with the T.V on, and it was never mentioned again.

Michaelangelo was definitely seemed like brother to April, he would cheer her up when she was sad, find the funniness in every situation and be so dam annoying that she could tear her hair out.

But that's all part of a brother/sister relationship, it's what happens between siblings. However, sometimes April would find herself playing the part of mother for Mickey, she chided him when he broke things in her home, she mothered him when he was sick and defended him against his brothers.

But when the brother/sister titles were in place, Mickey was a very bad influence on April, he would persuade her to join him on his pranks, and she would laugh at a poorly attempted joke he would crack.

Michaelangelo was an epic person to hang out with, and no matter how annoying he could be, April still couldn't help but smile.

Raphael. He was something entirely different, April was close to each of the turtles, but she would definitely say that she and Raph don't have as close a relationship as she has with the others. She considers Raph a friend, and that's all there is to it.

Sometimes he slips in through her window late at night, bloody and bruised, and she would always be the one to patch him up.

Sometimes on those same nights, he stays over, they watch movies and fall asleep in front of the T.V, but he would always be gone long before she wakes, and neither of them say anything to the other about the night that was spent.

You could say that they each had a mutual understanding and respect for each other. Sometimes when April gets to the lair early in the morning, and he's the only one up, they share a smile and friendly look.

He would go his punch bag while she would make coffee for them both, and they would sit down in silence awaiting for the other brothers to get up.

Now when April thought of Donatello, she couldn't help but smile. She was most closest to Don, and he was by far the turtle whom she spent the most time with, being all techno geeky into the wee hours of the morning was a regular occurrence for them both.

When Don spoke, April could follow along easily, and add in her own opinion to the conversation while the others are left behind having no idea what just came out of Dons mouth.

They understood each other perfectly, and both sharing the same interests immediately draws them together.

Whenever they weren't geeking out, they were talking, they would talk endlessly about everything and anything; sometimes April would just pore out all her problems to Don and he wouldn't mind a bit, he would offer his advice on various situations and would nod whenever appropriate at April's blabbering of the problems with her life, he was one very patient turtle.

The time that her sister, Robyn had died, Donnie was the one who knew how to deal with her. He kept out of her way and gave her space until she was ready to talk again, and when to long a time went by, he gave the motivation to pull herself together.

The night she opened back up the turtles again, was the night that Donatello had gone round to April's apartment, and given her the talking to she needed, the one that made her put her life back into gear and continue normally.

He knew all the right things to say and do, and April became very appreciative of this that came naturally to him.

Just then, a knocking sounded on her window. However, this went unnoticed by April, who was far to roped in her own thoughts.

The turtles let themselves in anyway, and stood confused when they saw she had not realised they were there.

"Um, April?"

Leo's voice snapped her out of her revarie.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys, I was just...thinking"

"At midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep..." She gave them a wry smile.

"Neither could we..." Michaelangelo returned with a sheepish grin.

"This shell-for-brains ate too much candy before bed. He's been keeping us up for ages" Raphael Thumped him on the head.

"Owww"

"You deserved it, Mickey"

April smiled at the two brothers, and gave a deep sigh.

"Come on then, I'll get the duvet, you get the movie up"

The turtles cheered and jumped onto the coach, all except from Don who got the DVD player up and running.

April ventured into her bedroom and pulled of her pillows, duvet and extra blankets from her bed, then returned to the living room where she plonked herslef down in the middle of the brothers.

With them all nestled quite comfortable against her, and surrounded by blankets, April couldn't think of a better way to spend the night; or at least what was left of it anwyay.


End file.
